


The Lovesick Prince & Closeted Knight

by katana_wa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alluka and Nanika are twins, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Fever Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gay Panic, Gentle Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, OC that has some relevance, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Secret Crush, Trans Alluka Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katana_wa/pseuds/katana_wa
Summary: A Hunter x Hunter Royal AU where Killua is the prince of the Zoldyck Kingdom and Gon is his right-hand knight. Their relationship is great and all, but Killua wants more. He's been in love with Gon since he's come into Killua's life. Initially, Killua was fine with this simple unrequited love, but when he learns he must be married by 17, he freaks out. How is 16-and-a-month old Killua supposed to marry some random girl when his ideal lover is constantly at his side!?So, with some help from Leorio, his tutor; Alluka, his little sister, and Kurapika, a traveler he comes to the conclusion to confess his feelings. AFTER he learns Gons.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	1. Killua's x Favorite x Knight

"Killua-sama? KILLUA-SAMA?"  
"AHH! WHAT," I shouted, shooting up from my bed. I'm being called from outside my door by...  
"Leorio-san?" -K   
"No shit, Sherlock. You have lessons today, did you forget?" -L  
"Listen, Leorio-san. I'm 16 years old but on a 12th grade level. Can't I just take a break?" -K  
"No, you can't. Silva-sama, or your father is paying me 100,000 jenny a week to teach you. So get your ass out here right now," Leorio-san responded, still knocking on the door. I got out of my bed and begrudgingly picking up a shirt and pants off my floor. They looked clean enough, so I slipped the button-down over my pale shoulders and pulled the black pants to my waist.  
I opened my large door to see Leorio-san talking to someone with an angry expression.  
"And the kid has the audacity to ask for a break." -L  
"I dunno, Leorio. You have only given him holidays off for the past 5 months." -?  
"What do you suggest I do then, Gon," Leorio questioned. The mention of Gon caught my attention as I buttoned up my shirt just enough. I peer around the door to see Gon, my favorite knight. He looks just as wonderful as he did yesterday. The warm summer light revealing small orange freckles across his lightly tanned face. He's wearing an off-white button-down and dark brown pants with his signature dark green boots. His outfit is pulled together by the black belt I bought for him on his 15th birthday. 

Gon's spiky green hair cuts up the sunlight and it sways around with Gon's bubbly movements. I walk over to the two and Gon notices me, his deep amber eyes meeting mine. He walks over to me and greets me with a small bow.  
"You don't need to bow anymore, Gon-kun." -K  
"Why, Zoldyck-sama? You're still a prince, right? Anyways, you should get to your classes!" -G  
"Sure, can you walk me to the library, looks like Leorio already left." -K  
"Okay," Gon replies, smiling his infamous million-dollar smile. I blush a bit and begin walking. Gon doesn't know about my overwhelming crush on him, despite how much I want him to. But, it's just too worrying thinking about how he'll respond to my feelings. And plus, if he doesn't feel the same, it'll ruin our now 2-years-strong friendship.

I met Gon when I was 14. My dad wanted me to have a knight close to my age so I'll be more comfortable around the palace. So, we interviewed everyone in my age-range in the kingdom. I settled for Gon, and it was the best decision of my life, honestly. Ever since August 12th XXXX, Gon and I have been really good friends, and I've had a crush on him.  
We stopped at the door to the library as Gon leaned in front of me and grinned. "I'll sneak you in some breakfast in 20 minutes, want anything," he asked. I instantaneously replied "A chocolate scone." Gon pouted a bit, and I knew what he was going to say. "Zoldyck-sama, you need to be healthier. I'll get you your chocolate scone but this is the last time. Next we're gonna do blueberry muffins or a cup of orange-juice." 

Of course, this is the 3rd time this week he's said those exact words, I don't call him out on it though. He might find it weird that I remember every good-bye message he's told me before tutoring. And I mean all 453 ones.

I chuckle and place my hand on Gon's firm shoulder. "I'm not gonna die, Gon. Anyways, I'll see you in 20?"  
"Obviously," Gon replies, his pout loosening up. His pout is really cute though. His little nose scrunches up and his bright red lips pucker up just a bit. Gon opens the door to let me in as I release my hand. I enter the library as he waves me goodbye and closes the door. It was too fast for me to wave back, so I just turned to Leorio-san.  
After completing some work, I turned to the window I was sitting by. Leorio's face is buried in a book as he is in the middle of teaching me quadratic functions as I saw Gon. He's ducking right under the window as he places 2 chocolate scones onto the windowsill I was leaning against. He shut the window quietly as he rushes away, waving as he headed back to the knight's quarters. 

I ate the scones as Leorio finished up teaching me colloquialisms (somehow he managed to go from math to grammar in under 4 minutes). 

I rushed out of the library as I finished my work to meet with Gon for our "mini-adventure," a little tradition where we'll explore somewhere every other day.  
I met him at the knight's quarters where he tossed me a small leather backpack filled with snacks, spare clothes, first-aide kits and a few other things. 

"You're actually prepared today, huh?"  
"Yeah! We're going into the kingdom today! I managed to convince your dad to let you go, too, Zoldyck-sama!"  
"Seriously!?"  
"Mhm! Let's go, I can't wait to show you," Gon smiled as he ran off down the mountain in the direction of the front gate. I caught up with him as he reached the gate. I talked to the gatekeeper telling Mike I'd gotten permission. Mike looked a bit concerned until he let us go.


	2. Sleep-over x With x Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lovely adventure in town, Gon insists Killua let him sleep in his room on a spare bed. Well, turns out that Killua has an issue with it because of a few...setbacks. How will Killua get through the night without exploding out of love?

The kingdom was nice. Gon and I got some food, we went for a walk in the forest, got Gon some better boots and a cloak, and got a few books. We got to my front door as Gon proposed the idea.  
"Zoldyck-sama, because we've been friends for a whole 2 years now, what if we had a sleepover in your room?"  
"Huh? Wait... WHAT?"  
"Oh, do you not want to?"  
"Wait wait wait, I mean, sure we could have a sleepover, but why in my room?"  
"Well, there are 2 beds in there, right? I'll take the smaller one, of course."  
"How do you know about the beds?"  
"You told me about them yesterday!"  
"Oh yeah," I sighed. "Okay, you can go into my room, only AFTER I clean it up a bit, ok?"  
"Sure. Just call me from the knight's quarters when you want me to come in."  
"You can just stay out here. I'll be quick," I inform my friend as I enter my messy bedroom. Clothes were stuffed into laundry baskets and still had yet to be washed; books and candy wrappers cover the wooden floor, and my desk was covered in papers and textbooks. How the hell was I gonna clean this up in 5 minutes or so? Gon's fairly impatient and I don't think I'd have the heart to ask him to help.  
I start with the clothes. Stuffing the high-quality fabrics into my 2nd closet that I rarely used. Next, the papers I found a drawer in my desk and quickly shoved everything into there. My desk was a bit tougher. I tried putting the books on the floor for a studious look, but it just looked lazy.  
"Zoldyck-sama? You okay?"  
"Yeah! I'm doing just fine, Gon-kun!"  
"...Want me to help?"  
"Psh, wha- what? Not at all~, I'm just about to finish," I stutter as I shove the books onto my bookshelf. Before I could get to the candy wrappers, I hear the door open slowly. I whip my head around to see Gon staring at my messy room. He looked totally silent before breaking out into a light giggle. (God his laugh is so fucking cute)  
"I'll help, Zoldyck-sama."  
"N-no! You don't have to!"  
"But I never said I HAD to, I'm your friend, so I have the right to help you clean your room. So let me get 2 brooms and we'll fix this horrible mess up," Gon announces, smiling. I felt bad at asking him to help, but he probably wouldn't take 'no' as an answer.  
After 4-5 minutes, Gon re-enters my room wearing a bandanna around his mouth and carrying a bunch of cleaning supplies. When he dropped the supplies on my bed, I noticed the off-white apron he was wearing. And honestly, he looked like Captain Levi from SNK.  
Gon tossed me an apron and bandanna as he began picking up the spare wrappers on the floor. I put on the cleaning items and begin on the textbooks again.  
"About those clothes, there's a bin outside, the maids will take that to the laundry area. Oh, and all garbage will go into the aluminum bin outside, ok?"  
"O-oh! Sure. How'd you organize this so quickly?"  
"I didn't trust you to clean it all so quickly in the first place, stupid."  
"Hey! What happened to Zoldyck-sama?"  
"Fine, I didn't think you'd get it done in 5, stupid-sama."  
"Good enough. Although could you PLEASE call me Killua, calling me prince sounds weird."  
"Zushi told me to call you that too, but you're a prince right, shouldn't I address you like that?"  
"Well, I don't call you Gon-Shin'yū, now do I?"  
"...I admit that was smooth. Zoldyck-SAMA."  
"...If I'm your prince you take my orders, right?"  
"Yep. That's how it works, Zoldyck-sama."  
"Then I ORDER you to call me Killua-kun or at LEAST Killua."  
"...Fine...IF you beat me in rock paper scissors," Gon announces as he drops his duster. I stack the last textbook as I walk over in a challenge. The thing about Gon is that he's VERY predictable. His face always becomes VERY confident when he picks rock. Gon goes all "poker face" when he picks paper, and he looks a bit worried when he picks scissors. 

And that why I'm surprised when I lose. Gon stands there cheering with his fingers still in scissors and I stand in shock with my hand still in paper.  
"You okay...Zoldyck-sama~"  
"...Oh shut up. That was just luck, I challenge you to a game of chess!"  
"Nope! That's too unfair! You're way too good a chess for me to even try!"  
"I'm your prince, aren't I?"  
"And I'M your best friend, so I say we settle this with 'who can clean their side of their room the best'," Gon decides, laying a spare broom in the center of the room. I had a bed, desk, and bookshelf. Gon had the carpet, laundry baskets, and my "candy area". I was 100% winning. I rush to the clock and put my finger on the time 25 minutes from now. 

"We compare at 8 P.M. That okay with you, Gon-kun?"  
"Sure, just gives me more time to kick your ass."  
"My side will be so clean there won't be any dust left for you to eat, harsh. Anyways, we begin in..."  
"three..." "Three..."  
"two..." "two..."  
"ONE!!" "ONE!!"  
As soon as the second ticked, I got right to work. I started with the floor, sweeping all the spare papers, trash, and candy wrappers into a pile against the door. After the floor was clear, I organized my shoes on a small rack I never really used.  
The bookshelf was easy. I set up the spare books on my desk on the shelf in a somewhat organized way. Then dust off the small trinkets I keep on the shelf. The last step was the desk. I cleared off all the papers and put them all in folders. I stacked them on the desk's drawer. I dusted off the lamp and the desktop.  
I was pretty much 75% done when I noticed Gon staring at me. I turn around and shoot him a wink and show off my section. It almost looks like Gon's eyes light up and he completely empties my closet. I turn my back as I continue to mop my area and sweep my carpet. Then, I hear a thud on my side. I whip my head around as I see Gon drop like- 7 boxes on my side.  
"Never said I couldn't sabotage you."  
"W-what!? That's unfair, I don't have a designated area for those on my side!"  
"Well, they look a bit stuffed in that closet. Find a place to put them. Okay?"  
"Fine. I guess I'll give you an advantage. You could've just asked for 5 extra minutes, Gon."  
"...Actually give those back-"  
"Nope, you put them here."  
"Fine. I'll just make my side extra-clean. By the way, we have 4 minutes, Zoldyck-sama," Gon announces, loading a bunch of stuff into the aluminum bin. But he's still had some spare trash. I was still 100% winning.  
"3...2...1! Set down your broom."  
"Damnit."  
"What was that, Gon-kun?"  
"U-uh NOTHING! Let's do your side first," he stutters and he hops over the broom look at my pretty much sparkling side. Before I could start with the tour...  
"So... just Killua-sama?"  
"Nope, Killua-KUN."  
"Fine, Killua."  
"I'll take it, Gon."  
"Well, what now?"  
"Hm... wanna fix up your side then we can just talk and stuff."  
"Don't you have any board games or something? CARDS?"  
"No, don't think so."  
"Give me a sec. Finish up your room I'm gonna get us some ACTUAL entertainment," Gon announces, lightly jogging out the door. I wouldn't say I was DISAPPOINTED, more of, I really wanted to talk to Gon. And he says Killua really cutely.  
Before Gon can return I see someone at my door.  
"Hey Kil, why's your door open?"  
"What do you want, Illumi?"  
"I'd like to know why your room is both clean and open. Hisoka told me you were out with Gon earlier, don't tell me he made you do this."  
"Nope, we had a competition. Is that all? Can you go now?"  
"Fine. Just wanted you to know that our father wants to see you tomorrow. Got it?"  
"Sure. Now go back to Hisoka, lovebird."  
"We got married for BUSINESS, Killua. But you'd never get it, huh. Goodbye."  
"Bye dear brother~," I sigh, closing the door in his face. I know that Illumi could kill me in a millisecond, but he's not allowed to. And he 100% loves Hisoka.  
Gon opens the door with a deck of cards in his hands with the mark...HISOKA on them...  
"Hisoka lent me some cards for our sleepover, Killua!"  
"Great."  
"Psh, don't act like you don't want to see me smoke you in poker."  
"You play poker?"  
"It's common to gamble in the Knight's Quarters."  
"Where do you get the money from?"  
"It's mostly just food and books. We just gamble to have a reason to play. One dude wanted to play so bad he bet a tooth."  
"That's creepy."  
"He's fine. Anyways, let's play!"  
12:14 A.M.  
He is asleep on my lap.  
THIS IS NOT A DRILL, GON'S HEAD IS RESTING IN MY LAP.  
AND HE'S DEEP ASLEEP.  
EVEN WORSE: HE LOOKS SO FUCKING CUTE.  
CAN I KISS HIM? I WANNA KISS HIM.  
I stare into Gon's face, his long dark eyelashes match his soft, sleek eyebrows. His deep red lips are slightly parted as his cheek is resting in between my thighs, slightly turned to me. I really wanted to kiss him. But I really can't, because legally that could be taken as assault.  
I'm just gonna have to move him. I can lift him and put him on one side of the bed and then I'll take the other side. Okay, good idea. I carefully lift him in my arms and feel his warmth spread throughout my body.  
And I know we're all ACAB right now, but what if Gon wakes up? It's not worth it...maybe. It MIGHT not be worth it. I place him on the pillows and lift the blanket over his body. After staring at him for a bit, I situate myself in the bed as I think about how the hell I've gotten to where I am now.  
Fuck it, I'll be quick, okay? I'll just kiss his forehead. He's totally asleep too. I've spent the past 12 years of my life training to be fast, not to kill people, nah, to do stuff like this. I sit up and look at Gon, who's spread himself out like a starfish. I quickly stick my left knee in between his arm and torso. I use to knee to propel myself to his forehead.  
I land my lips on his forehead making a 'chu' sound as I rush back to my initial sleeping position. SHIT, FUCK, DAMNIT, NOO. WHAT DID I DO? IS HE AWAKE? I turn over to face my friend, and he hasn't moved. The blankets haven't shifted, the pillow is just the same... he didn't notice. Thank whoever the hell is up there.

8:14 A.M  
I feel a slight tugging on my cheek as I open my sleepy eyes. The first thing I see? An angel. Beautiful tan skin that brought out a pair of bright golden eyes, staring right into mine... I then notice it's Gon. He notices that I'm awake and releases his hand. He's still wearing what he was last night, except it's all wrinkly now.  
"...Gon?"  
"Good morning, Killua!"  
"Oh, good morning. How'd you sleep?"  
"Very well, thank you. Did you tuck me in?"  
"Yep, you fell asleep in my lap so I just decided to tuck you in. Was that okay," I ask, sitting up and meeting his eyes again. He processes the story and blushes a bit. The deep red brushing his cheeks only made him more beautiful. "Yeah, thanks for that," Gon says, hopping off the bed. I do the same as he fixes his hair and clothes to go to the Knight's Quarters. I didn't want him to leave, but I'm going to have to meet with my dad today.  
Outside of my door, Gon gives me a quick hug and waves goodbye. Why did he hug me? I dunno. Do I want him to do it again but keep me in his warm embrace forever? Absolutely.


	3. Meeting x With x Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua's meeting with his father was the worst-case scenario. Out of pure sadness, Killua asks Gon to comfort him. Gon is there for Killua as they discuss Killua's future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a bit sad, so sorry about that. It'll be normal fluff in chapter 4, but this is pretty much gonna explain the plot of the story.

I look up at the large door in front of me. This door would lead me into dad's study, where he asked to meet me at 6:00 P.M. Currently, it's 5:57. I glance over to Gon who's looking right at me with a slightly fearful look. He meets my eyes with his bright golden ones, calms down, and gives a small smile.  
"I'm sure everything will work out, Killua. He probably just wants to check up on you." -G   
"You sure? Have you ever met my dad?" -K   
"I've spoken to him once or twice, mainly just me asking if you could go into the kingdom. And he seems like a reasonable guy. What can happen, Killua?" -G   
"I don't know, my dad's pretty...scary," I say, staring back at the door. I have a pretty good feeling about what this meeting's about. He only calls me when it's something incredibly important. The only problem, this incredibly important thing is the worst thing that could happen. Before I could complete my thought, Gon wraps me in a quick hug. He's wearing his official uniform, so I'm being wrapped in metal, but I still feel his warmth through it. I wrap my hands around his middle and pat his back. He lets go (not that I wanted him to) and opens the door.  
"Knock 3 times when you'd like to leave, okay, Killua?"  
"Alright, see you in a bit, Gon."  
I enter dad's study. The darkness and cold temperature of the room quickly wrap around me, almost eliminating the warmth from Gon's hug. I walk behind the two chairs in front of dad's desk. The window behind him gives off a light that outlines his silhouette. Dad quickly catches my glance and meets my eyes. His calm, dark eyes switch over to the chair to my left, asking me to sit down. He's the total opposite of Gon. Cold, dark, silent, and I can't bear to be alone with him for more than 3 hours. I place myself in the mini-sofa as I notice the pale blanket of fur along the back of the chair. I remeet his gaze and he breaks eye contact, looking on his organized desk for a paper. Dad finds a small piece of slightly-yellow parchment and hands it to me.  
On the page are 6 dates. "Sept 11, 6:30; Oct 28, 7:15, Nov 17, 7:15, Dec 24, 5:45. Jan 09, 7:30, Feb 14, 6:45" are written in a list on the page in perfect calligraphy. I look up at my dad.  
"Mind explaining this?" -K   
"On those 6 dates, we will be having a ball. At every ball will be 3 princesses and their families, our family, noble friends, and a few government officials. You will interact with every princess at each party. Then, on your 17th birthday, you'll announce who'd you like to be your future wife. Understand?" -Sil   
"Why do I need a wife? And why should they be a noble and or princess?" -K   
"One, only women can produce babies, correct? Two, we'd like to make alliances with as many kingdoms as we can. If that weren't the case we'd just have you adopt or something." -Sil  
"Oh." -K  
"Another thing, son. What about that knight you got a while back. How's your relationship?" -Sil  
"Gon?" -K  
"Yes, him." -Sil  
"Gon and I get along very well. Even while he's off-hours, we still spend a lot of time with each other. I'd go as far as to call him my best friend. Why?" -K  
"Very good, could you bring him in," dad asks, looking at one of his papers. I slightly nod and walk over to the door. *Why does dad want to talk to Gon? Did Gon do something wrong and is now being fired? No, he can't be. If he's fired I'll-* before I could finish that thought, I'm right at the door. I knock 3 times and the door immediately opens. As soon as it does, I'm hit with a wave of light and warmth I forgot existed. I see Gon standing there, looking worried.  
"My dad would like to talk to you, Gon." -K  
"O-oh, okay, lead the way, Killua," Gon replies, a slight stutter in his usually clear voice. He's scared. I want to hug him and tell him everything's going to be alright, but how can I say that if even I don't know if he'll be okay. I lead Gon over to the desk where I resume my spot in the chair as Gon stands next to it. His posture is perfect and still.  
"Are you Gon Freeces?" -Sil  
"Yes, I am, Silva-sama." -G  
"Then may I ask you some questions?" -Sil  
"Yes, sir." -G  
"How's your and Killua's relationship?" -Sil  
"We're great friends, sir! We spend the majority of our time together and I enjoy hanging out with him!" -G  
"What's he like with you?" -Sil  
"When we're together, Killua is very civil, strong-willed, fun, and intelligent. Even when he lays back, he's very rational and perceptive." -G  
"That's good to hear. What would you describe your relationship as?" -Sil  
"I'd say we're best friends, sir!" -G  
"Good. I've given Killua a paper with 6 dates on it. On each of these days will be a ball, I'd like you to attend them and remain by his side. There will be princesses that he's required to meet, as well. I'd like you to pick out the one best suited for Killua. Okay?" -Sil  
"Yes, sir," Gon replies. I look at his face, and his smile is gone and his eyes are dull. But his face is oddly calm. I'd kill to know what he is thinking at this exact moment. But then, I thought about it. He was just forcefully asked to be my wingman and find MY love. Dad pretty much said he's responsible for the kingdom. I want to comfort Gon and tell him he can do it, but in all honesty, he'd never get what I want if he doesn't know my feelings for him. After a bit more information given to us, like what we're to wear and how we should attend, Gon and I are allowed to leave.  
Gon and I leave the study silent. We continue to my room as Gon starts talking.  
"I'm so sorry, Killua." -G  
"Hm? What do you mean?" -K  
"I mean that I am pretty much in charge of your love life and you can't say anything about it. I shouldn't have told him we were best friends..." -G  
"But we ARE, Gon. And that's why he chose you." -K  
"Still, are you not upset that you have to sell your life to the kingdom just because you were born here?" -G  
"I...I really am, Gon. I hate this so much. I hate everything about it, from the people choosing my wife to the fact that I need a wife at all." -K  
"And you're not even an adult yet. How does that even work?" -G  
"It works because some things are unfair, stupid, irrational, and unnecessary. Nobody said I WANTED to be king, but here we are... H-here w-we ar-are," I say, mid sob. Why did it have to be this? Why does my life have to be so poorly planned that the love of my life is going to be finding my wife? EVEN HE DOESN'T WANT TO. I look over at Gon, we're standing right outside of my door when I ask.  
"Can I have a hug, I really need one right now?" -K  
"Sure, let's head inside and I'll give you a hug as long as you need, okay?" -G  
"Thank you," I reply. Gon opens the door and lightly helps me inside. As soon as he closes the door, I wrap myself around him. Holding his middle tightly as I sob into his shoulder. He drapes his arms around my torso as he fills me with warmth. I continue crying into his shoulder, letting my tears fall off the shoulder plates.  
"Here, I'll take off the armor, then it'll be easier," Gon says, lightly pushing me back. He removes his armor as he reveals a dark green polo shirt paired with black hiking pants and the same belt. I crash into him, letting his unbelievable warmth spread throughout me. He tightly wraps around me, stroking my back as I let my tears dampen his shirt. I lean my head against his warm neck as he squeezes me closer.  
As Gon is holding me close to his chest, he begins humming a tune. It sounded like a lullaby through his soft, tender voice. I let myself melt into the sound, slowly feeling my tears drying up. I can smell a soft cinnamon tone mixed with a campfire like scent fill my nose as I realize it's Gon. How did I not notice the scent coming from him before, it's so strong yet soft. I listen to Gon's lullaby and as if I can hear him smiling while humming. I begin sobbing, not because I have to marry someone, but because I can't marry HIM. I let out a small yawn after a bit and I hear Gon chuckle lightly.  
"You should go to bed. You've done a lot today, Killua." -G   
"It's fine. I'd just like to stay here. Is that okay?" -K  
"Sure, stay here as long as you need. Tell me anything and everything. I'm right here, and I'll always be here until we can find Mr./Mrs. Right for you, okay?" -K  
"Mr.?" -K  
"I'm not just gonna assume you'll want to only get with a Miss, Killua. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" -G  
"Guess so. Thanks for staying with me, Gon." -K  
"Of course, you're my best friend, Killua. Why would I leave you?" -G  
"Heh. I've gotten used to you using my first name now. Finally." -K  
"Want me to go back to Zoldyck-sama?" -G  
"Never," I sigh. I know I'll never get used to him calling me Killua, but I'd rather have the lovely butterflies in my stomach every time he calls me Killua than have those same butterflies die when he calls me ZoLDyCk-SaMa.  
After staying in his embrace for a bit longer, eventually we both let go as the sun began to set. I release him as be removes his hands from my back. Immediately, I get cold. I feel my body tense up as it usually does when he leaves the tender embrace. I wish sunset never came...


	4. Advice x From x Leorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is doing extra training over an afternoon, so Killua is left with one of Alluka's nights. They mutually agree to leave each other alone. Killua asks Leorio for extra lessons when his tutor notices something's off. After putting the pieces together and discovering Killua's feelings, Killua asks for advice on what the heck to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a different style of writing on this one. Tell me if you like it or not!  
> -Katana_wa

"Sorry about this, Killua. I know you wanted to explore the southern forest, but this training is necessary." -G   
"It's fine, Gon. It's only for an afternoon, I'll live." -K   
"Of course you will. I asked one of my friends, or one of Alluka's knights to be my substitute for today, so try to get along with her..." -G   
"Her...?" -K   
"YES, HER. Her name is Soyori Nagisa, and she is a specially trained knight for Alluka. But, Alluka is sick so she had doctors with her." -G   
"Ugh, fine. I'll TRY to get along with her, not saying I will." -K   
"Killua, I don't expect you to be best friends after 6 hours, I just want you to meet more people, ok?" -G   
"Whatever, go get ready, Gon." -K   
"Thank you, Killua," Gon responded, smiling. I look at Gon with a slightly condescending look as he piles on his armor. Gon finishes up with the shoulder plates as someone knocks on the door. He makes a little 'eek' sound before rushing towards the door. He opened my bedroom door to a really tall girl. At least 6ft tall. She had short blonde hair with her bangs tucked to the side. Her body was oddly athletic with lots of muscle. I assumed this was Soyori. She looked like someone Alluka would like with her soft green eyes and pink lips. Soyori is talking to Gon with an unfittingly calm voice.  
"Thank you so so much for taking care of Killua, Soyori-kun!" -G   
"It's fine. I wanted to spend the day with Alluka, but she got sick and forced me out. It sucks that you still have to train as an A-rank knight." -S   
"Well, you're an S-rank so I'd like to be able to defeat you." -G   
"Have fun failing, dwarf-ie." -S   
"HEY. THAT'S A NICKNAME ONLY ZUSHI KNOWS-!" -G   
"Not any moooorreee~ sorry," Soyori teasingly said ruffling Gon's hair. I can understand why she called Gon that, there was a solid 20 centimeters in between them. After a bit more talking (presumably about me), Gon left. Soyori looked at me with a slightly irritated look as Gon shut the door.  
"Listen: I don't plan on being your friend or anything. So, what do you want to do?" -S   
"Well, you don't go into my tutoring sessions, I'll just ask for extra lessons." -K   
"Sounds good. Want me to get you anything," Soyori asks, looking around the doorframe. Soyori's tone is calm and civil. I continue observing her. The pin she used the hold back her bangs matches Alluka's headband and her outfit is very put together. She's wearing a black turtleneck with a charm-filled necklace. The charms being small cats, owls, flowers, and bow-and-arrows. All of them matching Alluka's favorite colors. Her pants were light tan pleat-front pants tied together with a hazel belt.  
"Hey man, I don't know if you've ever seen a girl before, but you eying my outfit is seriously discomforting." -S   
"Oh, sorry. Let's just head to tutoring. Ok?" -K   
"It's fine. I'll ask Leorio to let you have some food during the extra lessons. Kay?" -S   
"Sure. Thanks uh.." -K   
"...Soyori: SU-YUR-EE" -S   
"Just call me Killua-sama then." -K   
"Was already planning to, Killua-sama," Soyori replies. Once we get to the library, she knocks on the door in a certain rhythm. Quickly, I heard scampering to the door from inside. Almost instantly, Leorio appeared at the door dripping with sweat. His face was stricken with fear as he looks Soyori in the eyes at almost the exact same height. It's pretty easy to tell he was scared of Soyori.  
"4.8 seconds too late, Leorio." -S   
"But wait- I was just finishing Alluka's- ugh. Sorry, Soyori-san." -L  
"It's okay. Killua wanted to have extra lessons because Gon's not around, think you can do that?" -S  
"Sure, um, why are YOU taking care of Killua-sama?" -L  
"Alluka asked me to. She asked me to try to get along with Killua-sama as a birthday gift, totally disregarding the 20 other gifts I got her." -S  
"And what WERE said gifts for her and Nanika-sama?" -K  
"...stuffed animals, high-class jewelry, flowers from 18 different countries, books about the XXXX century that were written in the said century..." -S  
"Wait- you got all of those for my sister?" -K  
"Shut up. Anyways, get inside," Soyori says, wiping off a bit of blush. She opens the door and whispers that there'll be food waiting at the front at 2:00 PM, in 3 hours. Leorio guides me in as he waves to Soyori, she waves back and closes the door. 

"I'm sorry about her. Despite her being 6 years younger than me, she's still managed to overpower me. She's now trying to teach me punctuality, I'm lucky you were around or she would've socked me."  
"Seriously?!"  
"Yeah, with Alluka, Gon, Zushi, and a few others she's literally the kindest person in the world, apparently she fought a bear for Alluka once. I don't know why she hates me, but's she's good at it. Just try to stay on her good side or she'll crush your skull."  
"Oh come on, I'm very certain I'm stronger than her."  
"Nope. She's good at hitting your weak points. Girl's been training ruthlessly for years. She's a step-sister to the famous pro-wrestler Bisky Kreuger."  
"Well, apart from how the person looking after me temporarily can kill me with a flick, can we start with our lessons?"  
"Sure," Leorio said, opening one of his many textbooks. I start to think about Gon. The smile he gives me, his beautiful eyes, his smooth hair, the freckles that lightly appear on his skin... everything. I soon snapped back into reality with Leorio looking at me funny. His left eyebrow was raised as his glasses slip down his tilted head.  
"You mind telling me what you're daydreaming about, kid?"  
"Nothing that'd interest you."  
"...If I can guess will you listen to me?"  
"If you can guess, I'll make my dad boost that 100,000 to 150. How does that sound?"  
"You're on rat," Leorio challenges. I lean forward as he begins thinking. He continues muttering to himself until Soyori comes in with my lunch. "It was getting cold, so I brought it in. What are you guys doing," Soyori questions? Leorio sits up and runs over to her, still holding the steaming plate bare-handed. He whispers something to her as she holds her vacant hand to her chin. Soyori's expression softens as she whispers something back. She got it right. I could tell by reading her mouth. Leorio thanks her and runs back to me.  
"Sooo, Gon, huh?" -L  
"You got HELP on that, it doesn't count." -K  
"But it was never stated that the help couldn't be vague. Soyori just said 'best friend' and I put the pieces together. So technically I guessed it." -L  
"He did," Soyori adds, placing down the still sizzling plate on the table. I look back at her rough hand which wasn't even phased at the plate. Well, I guess he got it right, so I'll tell him.  
"Yeah, it's Gon." -K  
"Killua-sama... if I'm allowed to ask, do you like Gon?" -S  
"Wh-What?! Huh? Waddya mean, hahaha hahaha-" -K  
"I'm surprised you only came to that conclusion NOW, Soyori. I figured it a while ago." -L  
"Psh, I've only seen him once. I was told by Alluka it might be true, but I needed to see for myself," Soyori snapped. I was trying to hide my probably crimson face as Leorio and Soyori banter about the situation and who could tell I was gay first. Eventually, Leorio's eyes widen as he looks at me.  
"Have you TOLD Gon yet?" -L  
"...obviously not. From what I know, he's straight."  
"He's not." -S  
"I'm sorry, Soyori?" -K  
"Gon's not straight. He told me himself, kinda. He kept asking me, the only bi person who's come out why he kept thinking men were really attractive. I eventually told him he's probably bi." -S  
"Seriously!?" -L  
"Yeah. I'm shocked you didn't know. Aren't you like- best friends?" -S  
"Best friends or not you don't ask someone their sexuality right out of the blue!" -K  
"Yeah, that's probably true, Soyori. Anyways, back to the hopeless romantic thing. Do you ever plan to tell Gon, you're gonna have to marry a girl soon." -L  
"That's the problem. I don't want to marry a girl, I'd much rather run away with Gon." -K  
"Hm... well, I'd say you start off with telling him you think you're gay. Not about anyone specifically, though." -L  
"Yo, Leorio, should I uh...leave?" -S  
"You can go if you want Soyori, I'm sure you've got other things to do." -L  
"Thanks. See ya," Soyori says, walking away from the table Leorio and I are sharing. Leorio waves goodbye as Soyori flashes me a quick thumbs up and a smirk. I turn back to Leorio as he sets his book away. He looks back up at me with serious eyes as he sighs heavily. He begins thinking about something as he finally looks back up at me and meets my gaze.  
"As your tutor, it is my obligation to help you in any way I can, So, I want you to tell me what you think about Gon HONESTLY. Okay?"

"Well... Sure. I think of Gon as the sun. But, the sun I want to kiss and hug every second of the day. I want him to stay by my side forever as we live life on our own terms. Gon is exactly what I want and I have no idea how I haven't physically exploded from love. His silky smooth hair, his gorgeous tan skin that lets the summer light make him look better, his deep, soulful, amber eyes that I could get lost in and never want to leave. His cute nose that scrunches up every time he pouts has just the right amount of blush that it glows red when he's embarrassed... Not to mention his beautiful personality. Every time he mentions my name without and stupid honorifics after it, I feel butterflies swarm my stomach... How he cares so much about me and chooses to spend all his time with me is what helps me sleep at night, and every goodbye we share is like a drop of acid that falls onto my face."

"Holy shit you love him. My GOD. WOW. Haha, sheesh." -L  
"YOU ASKED ME TO TELL YOU." -K  
"And I'm glad you did. I guess I should give you advice on how to handle this...situation. One, keep your personality, don't change it. But, find out what he likes about it and emphasize them more. Do you know what he likes about you?" -L  
"From what I know, he likes it when I act calm, intelligent, civil, rational, and have fun with him." -K  
"Okay, good. So, what you do is you try to be a bit more intelligent, do more fun things with him, include him in your life and how you're feeling more, and keep being you, I guess. Can you do that?" -L  
"U-uh... maybe." -K  
"No, not maybe; YES. YES, you will please Gon as much as you can, YES, you will tell him everything he should know, YES, you should let him know all about you. Okay?" -L  
"...sure. Thanks. But how do I get him to like me QUICKER?" -K  
"Jeez, you're greedy. But I guess you're not a man to have an affair. What do you do that makes him just a little happier, or blush?" -L  
"Hm... He likes it when I show physical affection. And when I open up to him I guess." -K  
"THEN DO JUST THAT! Hug him more, high-five him from time to time, maybe sneak a hand-hold you never know!" -L  
"Wh- what? Seriously? Won't he be suspicious when I just starting doing this stuff right out of the blue?" -K  
"Listen, when flirting with someone like Gon, you need to be direct. Get straight to the point because he can't pick up hints to save his life," Leorio finished. I subtly agree with him about how dense he is, but I hope I can pull off the light flirting part. I think about it for a bit until I look up at the clock behind Leorio. It's already 5:45. Gon'll be here in 15 minutes, oh my Gon. I look at Leorio and he catches what I want to say.  
"I'll let you go early because you seem to have a lot on your mind. But seriously, try that affection thing. He'll like it." -K  
"Thanks, Leorio." I get up from my chair and pick up some extra things so it'll look like I was working. I get to the library door when I hear talking.  
"Yeah, Killua-sama's just taking extra lessons. Apparently, he's got a test or something." -S  
"Really? Well, thanks for looking after him when you did! You're so sweet, Soy!" -G  
"No problem. I'm sure he's finished up now, so I'll let you go talk to him, okay?" -S  
"Thank you, again," I hear Gon say. I open the door to see Soyori walking away with a thumbs-up behind her back as Gon ambushes me with a hug. I drop my papers as I'm filled with warmth. Remembering what Leorio said, I wrap my arms around Gon, holding him tight. I feel his face heating up from my neck and all I can say is mission successful. After a bit, Gon lets go as I take him in. I only realize now that he didn't have a shirt on and his upper-half was covered in glistening sweat. Then, I came up with a perfect idea.  
"Hey Gon, did you know that physical contact can boost serotonin levels? So if we were to hug or hold hands, we'd release a chemical in our brains that make us happier."  
"Really? Do you want to see if it works," Gon asks. I did NOT expect it to work so well, but low and behold it did. I slightly nod as I hold my hand up. Apparently, Gon's forgotten all about the papers which makes me happy. He grabs my hand as we begin walking. His hand is so warm holy shit. As we're walking, Gon begins rambling about his training. I turn back to Leorio who's picking up my papers while grinning widely. I turn my attention back to Gon as we continue walking back to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna switch my schedule from every day to every other day! :)  
> Also: Be prepared to meet Kurapika, a former prince turned traveler in our next chapter A x New x Friend!!! :D


	5. A x New x Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GON'S POV:
> 
> After Killua leaves for his lessons, Zushi explains to Gon that there is an intruder in the castle. After catching the pretty intruder who seems to have something to do with Leorio, Gon learns that he's not the only one who uh...likes uh... men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add a bit of Killugon here but I couldn't fit much. Don't worry though, things are gonna get more intense soon.
> 
> Preview for our next chapter: A x Royal x Ball! (and its pt. 2)
> 
> Gon and Killua attend their first Royal ball out of many! Killua can't spend too much time on the princesses as he notices that Gon is a surprisingly really good dancer. Especially in the waltz ;D

Gon's POV:

I wish Killua a good lesson as he enters the library. And, um, if it's not weird, is it okay to make as much contact with Killua as I do? He seems to enjoy it but the contact feels so...exhilarating? Every light brush out our hand sends a rush of energy through my body that lands right at my heart. Is that normal? Is this a medical condition? I ponder my feelings as I continue walking through the halls of the castle. The large, empty, well-decorated halls give off an almost eerie feeling. I continue through the halls I hear someone running, presumably a knight as I hear metal boots clang against the granite, checkered floors. I slowly turn my head to a branch of the hallway to see my friend, Zushi running towards me, spear in hand.  
Eventually, he's caught up with me, his light tan skin shiny with sweat and his hair sticking to it. Zushi looks up at me with his big brown eyes in almost a pleading manner, like a dog asking you to pet them.  
"Something wrong, Zushi?" -G  
"Give... me... a sec... to... catch... my... *sigh*... breath," Zushi heaves between heavy breaths. I steer him to the wall and let him rest against it. As he lands on the wall he instantly slides to the floor as he looks at me again with pure worry in his eyes.  
"There's an intruder in the palace." -Z  
"I'm sorry there's a WHAT?" -G  
"Someone got in from Alluka's room. She wasn't there and they managed to get into the main hallway. I have no idea who it is or what they want, but they ran too fast for me to catch them." -Z  
"It's fine, you did great, Zushi." -G  
"Eh, could've done better. Wing's probably gonna be disappointed in me..." -Z  
"What do you mean disappointed? You're like his son, Zushi. Don't stress. Where did you see this intruder last?" -G  
"Oh yeah, the intruder. I saw them running in this direction last, actually. I think they're in the west wing of the castle. And most likely on this floor." -Z  
"Good to know. Just stay here and rest, I'll catch 'em." -G  
"Thanks, Gon. Tell me if you need anything." -Z  
"Can I borrow the spear?" -G  
"Go ahead," Zushi sighed, slumping down his neck being the only support for his head against the wall. I grab Zushi's spear and begin running. Who is this guy and or girl? I dunno. What are they doing here? How would I know? Should I give Zushi more laps on the days I'm coaching his rank's training? Maybe 2 or 3 more. I continue my way down when I see the suspect. A dark red-cloaked person rushes into what looks like one of the dead-end hallways. A bad choice for anyone who's been here before. I follow the person until I hear their light footsteps stop. They made it to the end. It's my turn to catch this guy (or girl. They could be NB too).  
I run into the hallway to see the figure slumped down against the wall. Their position was exactly like Zushi's. I stop at the beginning of the hallway and point my spear at them.  
"Who are you? Unmask yourself!" -G  
"..." -?  
"Speak up, I'm an A-rank guard and need to know who you are if you're going to be let out of this alive," I command. Telling someone they have a chance to be executed always gave me a bad feeling. The figure sits up and lifts his hood off. Underneath the hood is bright golden hair, it goes to their mid-neck and had a few messy hairs, presumably because of the hood and the running. The person stands up, and I can see their entire face. A small nose that brought out 2 big cat-like brown eyes rested on top of pale skin. They took off their cloak and threw it on the ground. They were wearing an off-white shirt tucked into sleek white pleat-front pants. The outfit ends with a pair of knee-high brown boots that complemented the brown belt they wore. They walk up to me and slightly bow. 

"I'm Kurapika. A traveler from distant lands. I'm currently residing with someone who works here. Do you happen to know a Leorio Paladknight?" -Kura  
"Before that, can I ask your age and gender, Kurapika?" -G  
"I'm 24 and a male." -Kura  
"Okay, well you can call me Gon. Leorio is our castle's tutor. I'm afraid I can't let you see him without proof you're connected to him." -G  
"...Just ask him. Ask him if he lives with a Kurapika and he'll respond." -Kura  
"Afraid I can't do that right now. He's currently teaching Killua-sama." -G  
"When will it end?" -Kura  
"About 4 hours. Until then we're going to have to keep you in the Knight's Quarters." -G  
"Fine. Let's go," Kurapika answers instantly. I hold his hands behind his back as we begin walking. Kurapika's incredibly silent and the only noises in the area are the taps of our shoes and the trees rustling outside. I peek my head around to get a good look at his face and I was caught off guard. His before dark brown eyes now had a crimson tint all around them. The seeming millions of red hues in his eyes seemed to almost move as if they were expanding into nothingness. I whip my head back to his back and try to forget what I'd just seen. Then, Kurapika starts talking.  
"You seem to not be convinced that I am residing with Leorio." -Kura  
"If you could give me a valid explanation of why you are, I might not be so skeptical. And YOU might not be sent to live in prison." -G  
"...My clan was killed by a group of bandits. We were hunted for our eyes, which change into a scarlet hue when we're emotional. The red they turn into is said to be one of the most beautiful colors in the world and sell for millions on the black market. I'm residing with Leorio because I believe one of the bandits who are part of the troupe is in this kingdom." -Kura  
"We'd know if there were any bandits in here, so why you come into the castle?" -G  
"Leorio said that his lessons would be cut short. I thought they already ended but he got in trouble. So...I came to save him?" -Kura  
"...So... you came in here with NO plan and only a BRIEF IDEA of what Leorio was doing? I do shit like that all the time but I have an excuse for being dumb. You don't," I reply. Kurapika falls quiet as we enter the Knight's quarters. We meet with Wing in the common room and Zushi's there as well. Wing takes Kurapika off my hands and lets me go free, thanking me for my work. I bow, thank him, tell Wing Kurapika's business here and leave.  
I'm walking into the gardens as I contemplate Kurapika's story. Mito told me about a clan that had gotten killed by the Phantom Troupe years ago, and all but one was wiped out. Kortu? Kute? KURTA! 

XXX

"Gon?"   
"Hm..? Oh! Killua!" -G  
"Hey, where were you?" -K  
"O-oh... Wait, why are you here?" -G  
"My lessons were cut short. Now again, where were you, I was worried." Killua's statement sends a tingle down my spine as he walks over to me, revealing himself in the mid-August sunlight. His deep blue eyes shining against his pale, smooth skin. His silky white hair flowing in every direction with the calm breeze. His olive green, Viking-Esque tunic, and dark grey jodhpur pants creating an earthy look with his small black boots. I try to keep calm as I remeet his eyes.  
"It's a long story, should we sit down over there?" -G

KILLUA'S POV:

My lessons ended early today. I was all history about some clan in the Dark Continent that supposedly got massacred by a group of bandits. I paid some attention but I was focusing on other things. Like one: Gon. Two: That I'd see Gon even more today. Three: How Gon is progressively getting more muscular, and although he doesn't show it a lot, he's really strong. I exit the library to see: No Gon. Where was he? I told him my lessons ended early today, yet he's not here. I somewhat freak out as I look around the hallways for Gon. Speaking of which, there are no guards around at all. Usually there 1-2 per hallway but I've been down 3 and haven't seen one.  
I assume there was probably a meeting and Gon would talk to me about it later. After a few more hallways are officially Gon-less, I walk into the peristȳlium (it's just a fancy word for garden court) and sit down on a small wooden bench under a large willow tree. I always wanted to sit there with Gon, but I never really knew how to ask. He might think it's boring or something. I continue to look around the garden. Small bush hedges map out the garden into diamond-shaped sections. All of the hedges still lead to the fountain in the middle which has a small statue of dad when he was a kid. Around the fountain were bushes of purple, blue, and pink hydrangea flowers. In the sections, right to the side of the fountain is rose bushes. The Zoldyck kingdom is famous for having the world's most beautiful roses. Next to the roses are small bushes with bright red flowers. There are a few more sections all filled with bright flowers that I don't bother to learn the name of. Continuing to the walls of the garden are small willow trees that are in front of the ivy-covered walls. On the left side of the garden was a small bench under the willow tree. That's where I am currently. 

I continue admiring the garden until I see Gon step into the left entrance. Immediately, I stand up and call his name...  
"Gon?" -K  
"Hm..? Oh! Killua!" -G  
"Hey, where were you?" -K  
"O-oh... Wait, why are you here?" -G  
"My lessons were cut short. Now again, where were you, I was worried." I saw this running over to Gon. His face is slightly flushed as he meets my eyes. Gon's deep, light golden eyes staring into mine made my heart pound. I look at his face as a whole again. His tender tan skin reflects the August sunlight and draws me to his bright pink lips. He's breathing out of his mouth so it's slightly agape. I glance down at his outfit. He's wearing an aqua Henly shirt under a cream-colored vest. Gon's pants are a Khaki colored pleat-fronts with his black belt. This isn't his usual uniform, he probably just changed out of it. It's finished with his usual dark green hiking boots. 

"It's a long story, should we sit down over there," Gon asks, pointing at the bench. I quietly nod as we walk between the hedges there. Gon sits down next to the tree and bends his neck over the top of the bench. I sit down and look at him a bit more. He's definitely changed. He seems older for some reason. He is older than me, yes, but I still can't tell what it is. Gon finally flips his head back and begins talking. He told me about this intruder guy who is apart of some clan that was massacred. Apparently, he's staying with Leorio, so Gon asked Leorio to go visit him. The guy's name was Kurapika and apparently looked a lot like a girl. gon then tells me the story Kurapika told him with his head in his hands.  
"So what do I do?" -G  
"What do you mean?" -K  
"I mean, how do I approach the situation. Apparently, I'm in charge of deciding his punishment yet I have no idea what to do. Do I sentence him to life in prison? Death? Or just give him a warning?"  
"From what you said, I can understand why you're so concerned about this. Realistically, I'd say give him a bit of time in prison. Or maybe even make him pay a fine."  
"But he broke INTO the castle! Like, actually managed to evade 50 guards! How does someone even do that!?"  
"I'd say get Leorio's side of the story then make your judgment, okay," I respond, putting my hand on Gon's shoulder. Gon sits back up and puts his hand over mine, gripping it tightly. I'm quietly freaking out as Gon takes my hand off his shoulder and puts our hands on the bench. 

"Thanks, Killua... How was your day?" -G  
"...It was alright." -K

XXX

A few hours later. Gon and Killua were summoned to the Knight's Quarters to hear the full story.

"So yeah, that's how I met Kurapika and why we're living together. He really didn't mean any harm, he's just not good with making decisions while emotional." -L

"Leorio! But yeah, I'm sorry about this mess." -Kura  
"It's fine. You do understand that you'll have to pay for breaking into the castle, right?" -G  
"Leorio and I talked about that and I'm fine with any punishment." -Kura  
"Well don't worry, it's not that bad. We'd actually like to offer you a temporary job." -G  
"Job? What will I do?" -Kura  
"We're running low on people who protect the outsides of the kingdom. We'd just like you to be here for a few months or so to protect the kingdom's entrance. Got it?" -G  
"...When would I have to start?" -Kura  
"That's the punishment part, you start at 6:00 AM, tomorrow. You last until the night shift guard comes. Okay?" -G  
"Will I get to see Leorio?" -Kura  
"Yeah, The night guards come in at around 5:00 PM. You'll see Leorio from 5:00 PM to 8:30 AM when he comes here." -G  
"...I can do that. Is there nothing else?" -Kura  
"You will have to assist in manual labor if anyone in the village needs it, yes. Overall it's a very simple job that doesn't require much emotion or struggle. Just make sure nobody sketchy enters the kingdom. Meaning, you need a name, face, age, and business for any travelers. Got it?" -G  
"Sure. Thank you, Gon." -Kura  
"Yeah yeah, you're lucky you're useful," Gon replies smiling slightly. I'm not sure why I was called, but I'm happy I was. Seeing Gon confident and demanding is so oddly attractive and I LIVE for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I just wanted to tell you that I was using the bathroom while writing this on my phone, so I was leaning against a counter that was close to the door. I opened the door and stubbed my toe into the said door. Then I quickly drew my foot back and rammed my heel into the counter. (Said food had a splinter on it.)


	6. A x Royal x Ball {Pt. 1!}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the summary for both parts: It's the first dance of many and Killua's not excited. He hates the thought of pretending to have fun just so he'd get some kind of praise from his dad. In an attempt to cheer Killua up, Gon insists that he doesn't go only as his wingman, but as his best friend. So, after spending a total of 1 conversation with each princess, Gon and Killua have some fun and they may or may not be tipsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of Killugon in the last chapter. I was just making you wait for a bit for how much fun I'm gonna have with this one!! ALSO: I TALK ABOUT CLOTHES A LOT HERE. I JUST REALLY LIKED THE IDEAS I HAD FOR THEIR OUTFITS. I'M DIVIDING PARAGRAPHS SO THAT THE CLOTHES ARE IN ONE AND THE ACTION IS IN THE OTHERS. OK?

I wake up to pale sunlight hitting my face. My eyes struggle to open completely as I sit up in my bed. I feel... weird. I look around my room and realize that I'm like 10 cm taller. What the hell? I look down at my lap, nothing. No stools, pillows, extra blankets, nothing. I grew. I GREW! HAHAHA! AND GON SAID I WOULDN'T GROW ANYMORE. I jump out of my bed until I realize I'm shirtless. Psh, would any of my shirts even fit me anymore?  
Yeah, I still have like 10 shirts that do. I slip on a plum purple turtleneck and taupe cuffed pants. I hear a light knocking outside my door and I look at my clock. It's 7:33. That's shockingly early. I dust off my clothes and walk over to the door. It's not Gon there, I can tell because of the knocking. I lean my head against the door and ask...  
"What do you want?"  
"U-uh... K-Killua-sama... W-we need to... to uh prepare you f-for the b-ball t-tonight... I-if y-you cou-could l-let u-us in, in a few hours..."  
"...When's the ball?"  
"U-uh... 6:30."  
"Then I have 11 hours. It'll take me 1 to get ready. So tell me when I have 1 hour to get ready, got it," I sternly say. I creak open the door to look at the person in front of me. They're a short maid with space buns and very uh... pink makeup. The maid looks at me and freaks out.  
"I-I'M SO SORRY K-KILLUA-"  
"Killua~, you need to be nicer to your maids. You don't have to be so worried, Carrie. He's a nice guy," Gon says, walking down the hallway. He lands his hands on her shoulder and pats them down. Carrie or whatever turns to Gon and calms down as he gently smiles. I admit I'm jealous. I'd kill to have him do that exact thing to me, except, of course, I'd end up having us make-out for the next 30 minutes. Karrie leaves the area after Gon calms her down. Gon glances back at me, looking slightly up. I'm a solid 6 cm taller than him. He notices the difference and gets onto his tippy-toes.  
"Killua, I know you've got that ball today, but please be nicer to your maids. They really care a lot about you. Okay?"  
"If they care about me so much, how come that's the only time I've seen her?"  
"They work behind the scenes, Killua. Anyway, how'd you sleep," Gon asks? I take the time to assess the pretty guy in front of me. His hair is cutting up the sun again as there's a light shadow on his tan skin. He's wearing a navy-blue Cossack shirt with pewter cropped pants. With me above him like this, he looks just a bit cuter. Although, on his tippy-toes, he meets my height almost exactly.  
"I slept well. You?"  
"Doesn't matter, anyway, you've got a ball in 11 hours, what do you wanna do?"  
"...Apart from nothing? Nothing."  
"Oh come on! You even grew for the occasion! There's gotta be something we can do!" As soon as Gon said that, I thought *...spend the day together. A day-long date would be nice, of course, it'd end with both a hug and a short (or long, your choice) kiss*. Of course, the imagery of me actually uh... handling Gon like that took all of my strength to not blush at. Why am I feeling like this? Hormones? Puberty? Ugh, I mean, it's fine, but it's surely a LOT. I snap out of my daze and remeet Gon's eyes.  
"Um... any ideas from my vice-captain?"  
"I was going to suggest we go shopping! I'm going to this ball too, and I need the world to see me dance in a classy suit."  
"So poker, dancing, singing, were you a performer?"  
"I'm just naturally awesome. Anyways, any objections to the whole shopping thing?  
"None from the captain, sir."  
"Then let's go at 11 or so, I'll give you a bit to freshen up." I slowly nod and begin to close my door. Gon waves me goodbye as he saunters off. I walk into my bathroom and look at myself. My hair's messier than my room and my skin is riddled with acne. Ew. I dislocate my fingers into their "super form" according to Gon. I hold up my pinky to my cheek, where 3 bright red dots lay on.  
"Ow! Ack! Sheesh! Well, those are gone. Let me get some towels because that's a lot of blood... Okay, clear. Now for my forehead."

I toss my towel to the side as I look at my now clear, blood-stained face. Turns out my hands are a lot sharper than I remember. I wash off my face as I rake my fingers through my hair, stopping at tangles and sifting through the ones that won't rip my head off. Eventually, I found a small brush Illumi bought me and not-so-carefully comb through my hair. Once I felt bored, I left the bathroom and collapsed on my bed again. I don't know WHAT'S wrong with me but all I know is I feel GAY and WANT TO KILL A BITCH. 

After a long few hours of just laying around, attempting homework, and kind of reading 11 comes. I hear a pair of boots walking in front of my door and wait for Gon to knock. *Knock knock knock*. I don't feel like getting up. *Knock knock KNOCK*. Still can't leave the bed. *BANG BANG- CRASH* I whip my head from my pillow to see Gon had kicked the door down.  
"Uh..."  
"I'll get you a new one. Anyways, what's with you, Killua?"  
"What do you mean what's with me?"  
"How can I rephrase it differently? You've been acting off since this morning, Killua. Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine. Just kinda tired is all."  
"I can tell. Well, I'm sure going shopping will be much more entertaining than stuffing your head in a pillow!"  
"Sure. I'll be out in a sec, okay, Gon?"  
"Take your time, Killua!" Gon closes the door and I fall out of bed. The light crash wakes me up a bit. I sit up and shove the pillow that fell with me off my lap. I stand up, stretch, and exit my room. 

To be greeted with a tackle... by Gon. I now sprawled out on my stomach with Gon on my back counting to 3.  
"Woo-hoo! I win! Come on Killua~ that HAD to wake you up a bit!"  
"Guess it did. Mind getting off of me? You're like what- 64 kg more than I want on my back right now."  
"Sure. Here, I'll help you up, you sloth." Gon gets off of my back and extends a hand. I roll onto my back and grab his hand. Energy and warmth seems to spread throughout me because I feel like I could run a marathon. I stand up and don't let go of his hand. Gon takes note of the affection and doesn't break free. We walk out of the room and shut the door. As we exit, Gon lets go and I feel cold again.. and tired.  
"Mmm, I liked your hand... can I hold onto it for a bit more...?"  
"What was that?" FUCK. WHAT DID I SAY!? DID I JUST-? NO, IT'S FAKE. A DREAM. YES, OF COURSE. 

"Um, if you want to, Killua. But why?"  
"Why what?"  
"What do you like my hand so much?"  
"Hmm... it's warm, for one."  
"Yeah, yours is pretty cold. Holding your hand is like holding an ice-cube."  
"Rude, but true. So can I hold it?"  
"Until you're fully awake, sure." Gon is actually allowing me to do this!? I take advantage of the situation and grab his hand, holding it tight in mine. I feel my ice-cube melting and I feel the energy. We continue to walk throughout the castle, subtly holding hands. I'm very sure my face is bright red, and Gon's face is too. I can't really look at him, it'd be too embarrassing. We get to the end of the castle and Gon squeezes my hand. I get the message and let go. I'm not quite as cold as I was before, but I'd rather be holding his hand than not. 

Our shopping trip was actually really fun. We got really nice suits and they were even somewhat matching. We also got some food, cool friendship necklaces, and I actually got a haircut. 

5:30 P.M: Time To Get Ready

I'm playing cards with Gon when we hear knocking. Gon gets up and goes to the door. He sticks his head out, talks to the person outside for a bit, and turns his head back to me. He looks me directly in the eye, raises his hand up, and uses 2 fingers to point to me, him, and outside. I get the message and follow him outside. Apparently, our suits were tailored for us and it was about the time we were to get ready in the dressing room.  
The dressing room is pretty big. It's a mostly open room with pearl-white walls and hardwood floors. Along the walls are shelves, wardrobes, and closets filled with clothes and accessories. I'm very sure that only half cost at least 85,000,000 Jenny. (806,735 USD). There were also a few chairs and sofas in the room. Gon and I walk in and are immediately barraged by stylists. In this situation, Gon is technically my +1, so I can tell why he gets as much attention as he did. I'm immediately having things tried on me. Shirts, polos, blouses, and pintucks all of the mid-tone colors fly on and off my torso. 

After some arguing amongst the stylists, they decide on an off-white button-up for the base shirt. Next, the stylists add a muted green-grey princess vest with bright gold buttons. Then, we put on a deep blue-grey tie with a gold pin of the Zoldyck family symbol. For the pants, they used deep tan cuffed pants with a black belt. Soon, they add off-white socks and black, faux-leather, Cap-Toe shoes (it's what google called them, ok?).  
Once the outfit was finally put together, they started on my hair. Usually, this would be the make-up point or something, but they said I didn't need it. (;D) After a few minutes of pure struggle, they gave up on giving me slicked-back hair and let it do whatever it wanted. 

Once I'm done with extra add-ons and a quick recap on everyone who'll be going, I look for Gon. I don't see him in the room and look around. I leave the dressing room and Gon's right outside the door. And my god he looks amazing. Our suits are in the same format, just the colors are different. Gon's wearing a dark grey-green button up. His vest is a milky white with silver accents. The tie is the same as mine, yet his pin is a silver version of mine. His cuffed pants also contrast mine with a light red-brown color. Gon's shoes are also Cap-Toe's except that the faux-leather is a more saturated version of his pants with silver accents. His socks are also black. We're contrasting completely and I love it. The light colors bring out his beautiful skin and eyes and mix well with his hair. 

We have a bit before the ball starts, so Gon and I walk out to the patio outside the ballroom. I lean against the fence and start talking. 

"So, nice suits, huh?"  
"Heh, much better than the one I picked out before. I like how they deliberately made us contrast."  
"Same here. Honestly, those bright greens on the other suit would NOT fit you."  
"At least it was comfortable. I don't even know if I can dance in this. How are you not uncomfortable?"  
"I've had to wear stuff like this all of my life, Gon. Don't think that just because these clothes cost more than the store they're sold in doesn't mean they're comfortable."  
"Psh. So, how're you feeling. Like, apart from the suit thing," Gon asks, looking at the southern gardens. The sun is starting to set and the beautiful orange light hits his face and makes his golden eyes glow even more. I wanted to say I love you at that moment so bad it hurt. I couldn't though. Not until I know how he feels. I face the same way as him, glance over to his face and he catches my glances and mirrors it. We stand there for a bit, letting the early autumn wind sway through our hair.  
"...I still hate this. Not the ball, just the intention behind it. We're the only ones who know about its real intention and I hate it. It's just a scouting area for women."  
"Yeah, it sucks. Here, let's make that whole bride thing the least of our worries right now. We should enjoy tonight, just have fun. We'll meet new people and enjoy the night away. How does that sound?"  
"Sounds awesome..."  
"Heh."  
"Hey, Gon."  
"What's up?"  
"...thank you. Thanks for always being here for me... I've wanted to say this so many times and I guess this is the perfect moment. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Whether it be to let me explore new places or just hanging out with me on a Sunday afternoon. I'm so happy you're here with me."  
"Heh, actually, I was going to say the same thing. I wanted to thank you for always keeping up with my dumb self and not demoting me out of here. Because of you, I've been able to help Mito and grandma a lot. Even apart from money, you're my best friend and the first one I've ever had."  
"...haha... wow. I kinda don't want to leave right now. I just want to live in this moment forever."  
"If we did that then what's the point of the future, huh? Well, we should uh, prepare for this whole ball thing. Guests are gonna be arriving soon. You've gotta be prepared to make your BIG entrance!"  
"Mmmmmmmm, sounds like too much work for little old me."  
"I'm older than you, dipstick."  
"By like a month."  
"A month more of wisdom, hardship, and intelligence, yes."  
"You couldn't even comprehend you were alive, what do you mean?" Gon chuckles and stands up. I follow him with my eyes until he stops at the patio door and bows like a magician. "Your majesty." He says this in a low, seductive tone and I don't think I needed that before having to pretend to be straight for 5 hours. I walk past Gon into the ballroom where everything has been set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview!!!  
> In our next chapter An x Enjoyable x Night, Gon and Killua have fun at their first ball together. After some awkward conversations with the ladies and a midnight waltz, Killua learns little by little how special Gon is!!


	7. A x Lovely x Knight {Pt. 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo the first of many Royal Balls has begun and Killua is ready to spend it all with Gon. Killua and Gon spend the night avoiding girls, doing some light drinking, and dancing (0-0)?? I wonder how it'll play out now that Killua knows Gon can dance really well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Quick announcement: If you want to suggest an idea for how Killua could confess or future chapters, let me know!!

Gon is too occupied admiring the decorations around the ballroom to hear me calling him. I walk over to his side and look at whatever he's admiring. Gon's admiring a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The small branches on the chandelier are holding small candles that each has been decorated with wax designs. The crystal reflected the moonlight and with the candles assisting, managed to give the ballroom a small glow. I nudge Gon's shoulder as he snaps out of a daze.  
"Wah! Sorry, were you saying something?"  
"No, not really. So, you like this chandelier, huh?"  
"Yeah... I think it's beautiful. Imagine it being the dead of night, you and your ideal lover are dancing under the faint glow of the moonlight with no other light around. Wouldn't that be so...enchanting?"  
"Guess so. Never really pegged you for someone into enchanted stuff, Gon."  
"Really? Well, back at Whale Island, there was a tradition to only let to moonlight illuminate your houses once the summer solstice came. It never wrecked our night, though. From Whale Island, the moon looks so big and beautiful that you could probably identify every crater on it with just a good pair of eyes, heh."  
"Oh?" I turn back to Gon. The warm lighting of the room gleamed in Gon's eyes and I imagined us dancing under the chandelier. My hand would be wrapped tightly around his waist and his arms would be latched onto my shoulders. I'd use my free hand to caress his cheek and bring his beautiful eyes up to mine. Okay, that settles it: When I marry Gon and we leave this awful castle for a mansion in the deep forest, we'll have a chandelier just like this one. Eventually, Gon brings his eyes to mine and we make eye contact for a bit. I allowed myself to get lost in his deep, amber eyes. Eventually, I broke the contact and erased the small bubble of silence between us.  
"Well, we should get ready to make our entrance. The guests will be coming soon. And for this ball and next month's, anyone with a nice dress or suit and a name can enter."  
"Sure! Let's go!" Gon draws his eyes from my face and looks at my hair. He eventually reaches out a tender, dark hand and ruffles my hair, drawing out a piece of lint from it. I slightly blush and walk off to the back room. 

For our family, when entering a ball, you must be exactly 25 minutes late and emerge from the main stairwell. I walk up the stairwell from the ballroom and enter one of the side rooms that literally are only there for the family to have a spot to wait in. I enter the luscious room with Gon and sit down on one of the grey-blue sofas with the same faux-fur blanket like the one in dad's room. Gon sits on the sofa opposite me as we're accompanied by two more people. Alluka and Soyori walk in right after us.  
Alluka is wearing a muted salmon dress that poofs out at her knees. To accompany it at mid-thigh high black stalkings. She's also wearing a deep olive green and black blazer. She's wearing her signature hairstyle and headband too. Her shoes are the same color as the dress just a bit redder. Soyori is wearing something similar, except in suit form. Soyori's wearing the same blazer as Alluka with a muted salmon-colored princess-vest under it. Under the vest was an olive-green button-up. Her tie was a crimson red with the same pin as Gons. Soyori's pants were wide-legged dark-grey pants. Her shoes matched Alluka's.  
Soyori sits on the same couch as Gon and addresses his suit. Gon replies with a happy giggle and begins to point out what he likes about the suit. Alluka sits next to me and starts talking.  
"So, big brother! Matching suits with Gon, huh?"  
"Yeah, yours in matching with Soyori's."  
"Eh, I made her wear it. She wanted to wear her armor but I told her no. It looks like you and Gon are matching because of the stylists."  
"You weren't visited by them?"  
"Nope, Soyori and I dressed on our own." As Alluka was talking, the door opened again and Milluki walked in. He looked...average. Black suit, blue tie, the white base we've seen it before. I look him up and down and give him my best "you tried and failed" a face without laughing. Piggy caught my glare and rolled his beady eyes. He sat down on the sofa on the left as his knight followed in a completely different suit. I felt bad for the poor knight. Their eyes had bigger bags than to one's Alluka puts her clothes in when she's shopping and their hair was messier than Wing-san's shirt. The knight sat down next to Gon and immediately rested their head on Gon's shoulder.  
"What the hell did you do to them, Piggy?"  
"It's HE, and that dumb idiot's just exaggerating."  
"No, it's THEM. They identify as NB, stupid."  
"I'm HIS prince and I call HIM what I want." Milluki takes his ugly eyes off me and looks back at his p0rn0 book. I think the knight's name is... Ah yes, Honi? Mhm. Honi then gets up after a long pep talk from Gon and storms over to Milluki.  
"Hey COW. I IDENTIFY AS NON-BINARY. And guess what? I NO LONGER IDENTIFY AS YOUR KNIGHT. I QUIT YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH. HAVE FUN FINDING SOMEONE ELSE WHO'S WILLING TO STAY UP FOR 3 NIGHTS STRAIGHT TO HELP YOU WIN A DUMB LOTTERY THAT YOU LOST. AND GUESS WHAT: I KNOW EVERYONE OUR AGE. I'VE BEEN WRITING THEM ABOUT YOU AND NOBODY YOUR AGE AND 2 YEARS ABOVE AND BELOW WILL WORK FOR YOU. SO BURN IN HELL, GET FUCKIN SCOLIOSIS OR SOME SHIT, AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN."

Honi storms out and slams the door behind them, causing the room to fall silent. I look at Milluki who's staring in the direction they went with large eyes and a gaping mouth. I begin to laugh and Alluka and the knight's join me. Milluki is still petrified as we hear Honi down the hall yelling to themself.  
"I DID IT! WOOOO! TIME TO GET WASTED OUT OF MY GODDAMN MIND!!!!!!! ZUSHI! HI! I GOT RID OF THE PIG! I'M OUT OF HERE!!!! AFTER 3 LONG YEARS OF TORTURE I'M FINALLY OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE." The collected laughter increases as Honi finishes their victory speech. I have to admit, I'm proud of them, they got rid of the pig and they SHOULD be happy about it. Milluki hides his face in his book as everyone continues laughing.  
After the laughter dies down and all that's left are a few chuckles from time to time, Hisoka and Illumi walk in. Hisoka's in a dark grey double-breasted blazer with silver buttons. Under it is a deep plum-purple button up with the top 3 buttons undone. Illumi is wearing something kind of similar. He has on a wide-notch dark-grey blazer with gold buttons. His base is an off-white button-down that was paired with a dark plum-purple tie. Hisoka's tie was an off white. Their shoes and pants were the same. Long wide-leg grey bants with tall black boots. Illumi's long hair is braided down and Hisoka's isn't gelled. The two sit down and Hisoka starts talking.  
"So, what's with the riot in here? We heard your giggling right after we saw Honi leave."  
"Heh, Honi left Milluki. They had enough of Milluki's bullshit, I guess."  
"I'm surprised they didn't do that sooner. Right, Illumi?"  
"Hm... I guess she needed the money."  
"Oh, guess so. What do you think about it, Gon?"  
"I just like Milluki-sama's nickname. Piggy-sama."  
"Gon, don't add the sama, I don't need my knight addressing the house pet as a prince." I looked back at Gon who chuckles a bit. Hisoka and Illumi exchange glances before Hisoka turns to Soyori.

"No dress, Soy?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh come on, be a little friendly, Soy-kun!"  
"I can choose whom I will be nice to, and clown man over here is on thin ice. Sorry, Alluka-sama."  
"Soyori, I'd prefer it if you didn't call my fiance a clown. It makes me look bad."  
"Yes, Illumi-sama." Soyori rolls her eyes. She looks back at the door. And almost on cue, a knock breaks the silence. Soyori gets up and walks over to the door. After a bit of talking back and forth, she turns back to us. "We've gotta go. The guests await our arrival."

Kalluto, mom, and dad have already been welcomed. Hisoka and Illumi are to be the first pair, due to it being oldest to youngest. Milluki stands behind them, alone. Gon and I approach Milluki's back as we head Soyori and Alluka follows behind us. Gon looks at us and realizes we're in the same space. He steps back but before he does, I grab his hand.  
"Don't stress about positions right now. Ok?"  
"You sure? I'm just your knight and all."  
"You're also my plus one. So, you stand next to me, got it?" I turn my head away from Gon and tighten my grip on his hand. God, I felt like I could defeat Emperor Netero with just to touch of Gon's hand. Gon mimics my tightening and secures our grip as Hisoka and Illumi are called. Illumi and his partner walk down the steps as a few bow and others stare at them in awe. Milluki follows. Nobody pays attention of course, and his intro was short and bitter.  
Gon and I stood in front of the stairwell as Gon lets go of my hand. I feel the cold of the ballroom wrap around my now vacant hand. 

"Please welcome Prince Killua and his plus one slash knight, Gon Freeces."  
Moonlight Sonata begins to play from the band as Gon and I walk down the steps. Every step I took I felt Gon follow. The sound of the soft music playing in the background and the light tap of our feet that echoed in the luminescent moonlight was just enough to make me want to lift Gon off his feet and dance with him until dawn. I resist the powerful urge to turn to my partner and stare into his eyes with every ounce of strength I have. We land at the bottom of the 52 steps as Alluka and Soyori are instantaneously introduced. Following their entrance, Symphony No. 40 Molto Allegro rang in the hall. 

As Gon and I landed on the checkered ballroom floor, we were crowded with girls. Some of whom I'd only seen once or twice, a majority being girls I'd never seen before. Gon immediately got to work keeping them away from me and trying to ask them to go away in the nicest tone he could manage. 

"I'm sorry, but do you mind leaving me and my friend alone for a bit? I understand I'm a prince, but I have boundaries. Thank you"

The girls immediately walked off. Gon stood there panting as he casually waved the girls goodbye. Gon turns back to me and gives a small smile.  
"You didn't have to do that. You sure you didn't want to talk to them?"  
"Very sure, now let's get something to drink."  
"O-oh, sure!" Gon follows me to a waiter carrying a patter of champagne glasses. I pick two off and thank the guy. Gon walks over and takes a glass from my hand staring into the light-amber drink.  
"Alcohol at 16?"  
"It's legal. Anyways, let's drink. I want to loosen up. Plus, I'm a heavy-weight. It'll take a good 25-30 of these to put any sort of effect on me."  
"Looks like we're on equal footing. I've illegally had alcohol and I counted a total of 39 before I got knocked out."  
"Oh my. My guard is a criminal?"  
"I paid, so NO, I'm not a criminal." Gon sipped his drink and smiled. Obviously, I lied. I'm more of a light-weight than a 2-year-old. Why did I lie? No clue. Might I regret it? Ever so slightly. finished my drink and Gon finished it simultaneously. We both took another glass and downed it. Then another, and another, and 2 more. We set down our last glasses. He looks over to the dance floor and I could almost see his eyes light up. Gon looks back at me and points to the dance floor with a large smile. Of course: what? Is he asking me to dance? Seriously? 

Gon gets impatient and grabs my hand, walking me over to the dance floor. I guess he came in with no plan because we found ourselves in the middle of lots of couples waltzing on the floor. I felt myself getting carried away by the crowd around me, So I reached for Gon's hand and held onto it tight. He noticed what was going on and pulled me into his chest.  
"Well, this is awkward. You're too small to be the top in this dance."  
"...Fine, we switch until the song is over. Just because I don't want to lose you to the crowd. Got it?"  
Gon and I switch positions. My left hand is placed on his back and my right is holding his left hand. Gon's right hand is on my shoulder and his left is filled with my right hand. We begin to mimic the couples around us, swaying with every drop and rise of the song, and pulling close when we needed to. Gon isn't much smaller than me. He reaches about the bottom half of my forehead. I pull Gon in for a small part of the dance when I feel a buzz in my head.  
I don't mind it and look back at Gon. His eyes meet mine almost instantly and we lock eyes, not breaking the gaze. His eyes are sweet and golden. The light brown that brings out the inner gold flashes every time we stand directly under the chandelier. Every sway we make, every time we press together, and the deep gaze between us cause butterflies to swarm in my stomach. Gon looks like he feels the same as his face is powdered with deep red. I suddenly felt almost clear in my head. The only imagery in my head was of the world around Gon and I disappearing into nothing but a midnight sky as we pulled in close. I'd tilt his head and meet his cherry red lips with my own as pure bliss of the contact would cause us to melt. 

Gon and I stayed on the dance floor until Gon managed to pull us out. I didn't want his hand to leave mine, yet it did. Gon and I walk over to the patio, where nobody else seems to be. The guards have left the ballroom and the deep blue curtains in front of the patio block us from any outsiders. 

"What a dance, huh?"  
"You can say that again. Didn't think you'd get so into it, Killua."  
"Psh, don't act like you weren't too."  
"Okay, you're a kind of good dancer. Still, we met eyes for a while, huh?"  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
"Can't say, really. I'm just glad we're out of there. It smelled like a mix of cheap perfume and sweat."  
"You can say that again." I walk over to Gon, who's leaning on the patio fence like before. I stand next to him, facing the opposite way when an image pops into my mind. It was a perfect image, to say in the least. It was of me holding the small of Gon's back and the back of his head as I pressed him to my chest. I snapped out of my daze to realize that it wasn't just...an...image. Gon was leaning against me. His arms were wrapped in the same position as mine. I went with the moment, I move my right hand from his neck to his lips, rubbing my thumb against them. Gon didn't seem phased. Almost seeming to enjoy it. He had a light fog in his eyes and his body felt loose against mine. Before I could do anything else, I had subconsciously moved my hand back to the back of his head and pressed his lips into mine. 

The kiss doesn't last long. Maybe a few seconds before we pull back. Gon's face is bright red and I'm sure mine is too. I stare into his eyes as he stares into mine. His lips were warm and soft, almost perfect. I let go of my best friend and we stare at each other.  
"Kil...lu..a.."  
"Gon..."  
"U..uh... l-let's not remember this. We're probably drunk! Haha..."  
"Y...yeah. Drunk."

The rest of the night is sweet. We hung out with Alluka and Soyori as Soyori chased off anyone approaching us. The food was nice too, high-quality as usual. But, everything felt off. Gon and I felt off. I don't know what that kiss did to us, but my god it's strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for chapter 8!  
> Killua gets sick and Gon has to take care of him before the doctors get to the palace!! While having some not-so-innocent fever dreams, Killua is treated by his best friend. What will they say? Will Killua get better? AND WHY DID ALLUKA TELL THE DOCTORS TO TAKE THEIR TIME GETTING THERE AT 6 WHEN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO COME AT 4!?


	8. Killua x Gets x Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua catches a fever and it's up to Gon to take care of him before the doctors arrive. Watch as Killua phases in and out of fever dreams and Gon is just trying his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to keep up the *+tension+*.
> 
> This one gonna be a bit shorter than usual!! ALSO: IF YOU LIKE WHAT I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR, PLEASE READ THE END COMMENTS!!

I sit up from my bed feeling nauseous. My headache is piercing and I feel like I could vomit any second. I learn over the side of my bed and look down at the floor. It looks so far away... I hear my door quietly open as Gon steps in carrying a bucket of water and had some off-white towels hanging off his arms. He looks up from the bucket and notices me, his amber eyes meeting mine. His neutral expression drops into a lightly sorrowful one. He walks over to the bed and sets the bucket down on my nightstand. I notice that my door's lock was completely busted and the handle was hanging off of the door. Ooh, he must've busted in again.  
"How you feel, Killua?"  
"Horrible. What's going on with me?"  
"You've got a pretty bad fever. 39 degrees (Celcius). So, just lay back. I told Leorio about it and he's asked Alluka to call the city's doctors. Ok?"  
"Mmm. Sure. How'd you find out about the fever?"  
"Well, currently it's 12:43 P.M. So I got worried when you didn't respond to my knocking."  
"So you picked my lock and broke my handle?"  
"I was worried, okay? Now lean back into your pillows. You're not leaving this bed today." Gon pushes me back into the pillows he set up during our conversation. He's wearing soft gloves as he sticks a thermometer in my mouth. He takes it out and reads the temperature, writing it down on a small piece of paper. He puts the page onto my nightstand and picks up a towel and dunks it into the water. I look down at my chest and noticed my shirt from last night is off and is folded on a chair in the back of the room. Gon rings out the towel and folds it into a rectangle. He wipes off the sweat on my face and sets it onto my forehead.  
"Did someone take off my shirt?"  
"Yeah, I did. I read somewhere that it's better if you wear lightweight clothing so you don't overheat."  
"Oh...thanks." I close my eyes for a bit and quickly fall asleep. 

I woke up in my room. Except it's totally empty except for the bed. Gon steps in. He's wearing a subtle maid uniform and knee-high boots. He sits down on the bed, leans over, and kisses me. He drags his lips from my forehead to mine and rests his forehead against mine. We stay like that for a bit until we begin kissing. It's soft and gentle as his lips carefully gnaw at mine. 

"Killua?"  
"H-huh? What?"  
"Hey, sorry I woke you up. I just need you to drink some water, okay?" Gon holds up a large glass of water as I think about the dream I just had. Gon's eyes didn't look as spectacular as they do in real life, and his lips didn't feel the same as 3 nights ago. I look back up at Gon and subtly nod. He leans over the bed and puts his hand on my lips, drawing them open with my teeth. Even with the gloves on, his hand sent a burst of energy through me. Gon carefully tips the glass into my mouth and lets the water flow in slowly. I swallow the water and he sets the glass to the side, taking his hand from my lips. If he'd just kept his hand there a bit longer, maybe I'd be cured. Gon gently smiles at me as he walks out of the room. I slowly feel myself falling back asleep.

This time, I find myself in a small room, sitting on the floor. I look at my right shoulder to see a small girl clinging onto it. She had short blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Eh. After a bit, I see Gon walk in carrying a boar with an arrow sticking out of the side. He walks over to what I'd assume would be a pantry closing the door. I notice 2 more things occurring. 1. Gon looks a lot more mature. 2. There's a raging blizzard directly outside the room I'm in. I stand up, shaking the girl off my arm. I walk over to Gon and quietly wrap my hands around his waist. He looks at me, smiles widely, and flips me to the front of him. He kisses my forehead and turns back to the boar.

I re-open my eyes to see a towel approaching my forehead. Gon notices my waking up and retracts his hands, holding the towel slightly out.  
"Gon..."  
"Good morning, Killua. It's been a good 3 hours."  
"O-oh. When'd you come back in?"  
"2 and a half hours ago. I just brought myself a few books to keep myself occupied. How was your nap?"  
"...nice," I say meeting Gon's eyes. He lays the towel on my forehead and starts to bring his hands back when I grab his right arm. Gon's eyes widen as I bring his gloved hand to my cheek. I hold his hand to my cheek and lean my head into it.  
"You're so warm, Gon," I say, bringing my lips to the palm of his hand. I kiss his palm through the glove and lean my head back into his hands. I look back up at Gon, who's face is bright red. I lightly chuckle at the adorable sight and close my eyes. 

I appear in a hospital room sitting on a bed. Next to me is Gon, he's wearing a light green tank-top and he looks younger than usual. Yet his eyes are still the same golden they always were...  
"Killua, thanks."  
"Why would you thank me?"  
"Weren't you the one who stopped me? Had I lost control back there, I would've gotten in Kite's way." Gon takes the deep green cover off of him and turns slightly in my direction. I continue looking down at the floor and felt a wave of emotions crash over me...  
"Then, all three of us could have died."  
"But I...I let Kite die..."  
"Kite is alive! He wouldn't ever let that thing beat him! But, considering his injury, he must've had a hard time moving around. So he's probably hiding. Waiting for us to return!" Gon says, leaning towards me with a large smile. I meet Gon's eyes and feel all of this guilt around me crash...  
"So we should hurry back, once we're stronger. To save Kite!" Gon finishes. I feel my jaw drop and stare deep into his eyes. The golden colors reflecting his bravery and kindness... *Gon... you are light."

"Killua! Killua!!"  
"Mm? Oh, Gon. Hi."  
"Good 6:30 to you, sir."  
"6:30? Already?"  
"Yeah, you slept for a while, heh. How're you feeling."  
"My head's a little clearer. But my stomach still hurts and I feel pretty drained."  
"Makes sense. Mind if I take your temp?"  
"Sure," I respond, using my elbows to lift myself off of the bed. Gon approaches me with a small tint of red, decorating his skin. He opens my mouth and sticks the thermometer inside, shutting my mouth simultaneously. He waits for a second, lifts the towel from my forehead, and reaches for the thermometer. I remember the move I made before and reach for the hand with the towel in it. As I grab his hand, the towel slips out. I pull the hand to my cheek and allow myself to melt into it. Gon's other hand with the thermometer in it opens up quickly, dropping the small glass tube in it. 

I use my vacant hand to lift off his glove and toss it aside, pressing his bare hand into my cheek. I look back up at him and he's tomato red. I love it. His golden eyes are wide and contrast with his bright-red skin. I revel in the sight, locking eyes with him. I drag his hand from my cheek to my lips. I pull I a bit farther down so I can kiss his fingertips. His hands were soft and warm, and I felt his love spread throughout me with every fingertip I lightly kissed. Still locking eyes with him, I bring the center of his palm to my lips and left a long, soft kiss on it. His face is still bright red and now even his fingertips and ears are red. Eventually, I bring the hand back to my cheek and use it to caress me.

After staying like this for a bit more, I let go of his hand. Gon holds the hand up to his face, scanning it over and over. He takes a deep breath and looks back at me, trying to will his blush away. 

"W-would you like some dinner...Killua?"  
"Sure.."  
"O-okay... It'll be in here in a bit. Any requests?"  
*You* "Soup. Any flavor will be fine."  
"Mhm. I'll see you in a few." Gon leaves the room in a rushed walk as I comprehend what I just did. I feel my face warm up as I remember the feeling of his hand. I don't know why I did it, but I loved it so much. I felt so...blissful doing it. Of course: I'd never do it on a normal day. This is excusable, though. The fever and all. I lay back down and remember every little sensation I had of pure bliss with every little kiss I left. His hands smelled like cinnamon and tasted like it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Preview! Gon and Killua are walking around the harvest festival when they follow a dog into the forest and to a man named Kite's hut! What will happen, and who is Kite!?
> 
> HEY!!! I'M GONNA BE ENDING THIS FIC SOON (Like- 6-7 more chapters all of which are planned out well!) But! Not to fear: I will actually be making a NEW Killugon/Leopika fic like- right after I finish this one. If you want to read it (Will most like come out in early-mid November) it'll be called "The Last Note"!!!


	9. Man x Named x Kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua enjoys his first harvest festival away from his family with Gon, Soyori, and Zushi until he and Gon get sidetracked by a dog and find themselves lost in the forest! They continue to follow the dog until they end up at a small hut nearby a pond with a potion brewer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A BIT-  
> AND I'M SO SORRY!!!!

I stare into the large mirror in front of me. I'm standing in my room, covered head to toe in a navy-blue cloak. Underneath said cloak, I'm wearing an off-white button-up with dark blue overalls and tall, black boots. Next to me, Gon is adjusting his deep green cloak so he doesn't step on it. He's wearing a similar outfit to mine, except his overalls are a similar green to his cloak. And for some weird reason, he looks incredibly cute cutting the bottom of his cloak so it's the right length. Once he gets it right, he walks over to the door. Before he can open it, a knock appears.  
Gon slowly opens the door and his eyes light up (as if they weren't already brighter than the sun.  
"Zushi! Soyori! What are you two doing here?"  
"Oh, hey, Gon! We were just heading to the Autumn Festival and wanted to know if you wanted to tag along!" I peer around the door to see Zushi in a dark grey cloak, his outfit in the same format as Gon's except his overalls are dark grey. Towering behind him, Soyori is wearing a crimson red cloak that her leaf-pin (from Alluka) holds so close I can't see her overalls.  
"They can come with us, right Killua?"  
"...Sure." Of course, I would've preferred it more if it was just Gon and I, but we can't always have the things we want. And plus, it's been a few weeks since we've all seen each other, and they're the only other kids I know that are near my age. Gon picks up his mustard-colored backpack and slings it over his shoulder. I noticed that the other two are also wearing backpacks. Zushi has a deep orange bag and Soyori's is a salmon-pink. I don't have a bag with me, so I just follow the 3 out of the castle. When we get to the gate, Soyori hands Mike a permission slip (if a prince/princess assigned knight wants to leave, they need to have one. Because Soyori is an S-rank, she can officialize them)  
We continued our way down the mountain and ended up at the festival. Instantly the scent of pumpkin, cinnamon, caramel, and sugar flooded my nose as I took in the bright, festive lights and the chatter of people surrounding me. Gon rushes in and starts to look around. He observes the festival and points to something with stars in his eyes.  
"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" -G  
"Really? Isn't that for kids?" -Z  
"Actually, a lot of adults go on there too... but it's... y'know... for hand-holding and stuff..." -S  
"Are you too scared to say kissing?" -G  
"That's a shocker. Never pegged Soyori for being a take it slow person." -K  
"I just uh... think the thought of being so vulnerable against someone is scary. What if someone comes up behind me and kills me? Who'd kiss a corpse?" -S  
"Soyori, you'd know if someone was trying to kill you. And you'd most likely be able to stop them while kissing." -Z  
"Okay then, have you kissed anyone?" -S  
"Oooo! Have you, Zushi!?" -G  
"Um, I'll only answer if... Killua-san answers!" -Z  
"Wh-what do you mean!? I'm not telling you guys that!" I quickly cover my reddening face and Zushi saunters up to me and asks it again. "Have you kissed anyone, Killua-san?" I quickly cover my face as I quickly shoot Gon a glace for help. He catches my glance, thinks about it, probably remembers our 2 instances of kissing, and immediately rushes to my rescue.  
"I've been with Killua in the prime 2 years everyone gets kissed, and I haven't seen him do it once!! It's kinda shocking in a way!" -G  
"Well, it's only been 2 years. What about when he was younger? Alluka told me she kissed him on the cheek a lot. Does that count, Zushi-Kun?" -S  
"...Guess so. Well, I'll answer you then. I HAVE, for a matter a fact, kissed someone. ON THE LIPS, might I add!" -Z  
"Seriously, when, and who!?" -G  
"It's a secret," Zushi winks and runs off towards the Ferris Wheel. Gon runs after him and quickly catches him, locking him in a light choke-hold. Soyori follows the two and tears Gon off of the writhing Zushi. I'm right behind her when she finally calms Gon down, managing to hold him pretty high in the air. Zushi stands up and dusts his cloak off. I eye the amusements behind him. There were a few roller coasters and a large, illuminated Ferris Wheel with red, yellow, orange, and green lights. I think about what it might be if Gon and I were at the top of it. We'd be gazing out at the hundreds of people below us, maybe even thousands of people. I'd quickly pull Gon into a kiss and keep us there for a bit. I relish in the thought as Gon and Zushi talk about something inaudible. Suddenly I snap out of it with a clap on my shoulder.  
"Wake up, lover-boy. We're going on the Sky-Flipper." Soyori guides my head to a large roller coaster with more loops than I'd like to say. Gon and Zushi are already running towards it as Soyori releases her tight grip and walks after them. Fuck. I follow her and look at the tiny line ahead of us. There are maybe 6-7 people in the line and most of them are adults. And no, there are no signs about it being adult-only, it's just that kids are too scared to go on it. Gon and Zushi are talking about the ride as Gon runs over to me to gush about the coaster's high-speeds and vomit-rates. Zushi and Soyori are just kinds of staring at it, and I see a few drops of sweat soak into Zushi's cloak. Soyori doesn't seem fazed except for her very subtle shaking. After a bit, the passengers of the previous ride get off. Half of them looking ready to accept death at any possible moment.  
"Oi, Gon. Let's not go. It seems like a bad idea, okay?" Once I say it, I see Soyori and Zushi visible relax as Gon looks over to the people walking away. He thinks for a bit and nods, looking doubtful.  
"Maybe next year. Once we're uh... bigger." -G  
"Don't get all upset about it, Gon! I'm sure there are much more enjoyable rides and amusements that WON'T permanently scar us!" -Z  
"Yeah, we should do other stuff, like eat, before we lose our appetites for the next 6 weeks." -S  
"Well, I guess so. I'm sure there are lots of sweets here that Killua will like!" -G  
"Killua likes sweets?" -Z  
"He's obsessed. It's weird." -S  
"Sweets are just too good. You can't blame me! And it's not creepy." -K  
"Oh, Killua, have you had candied apples?" -G  
"What are those?" -K. Before I can take a guess, I feel Gon's warm hand wrap around mine as he begins running off somewhere. I don't bother to look at where we're going as Gon is the only thing I see. His seeming tough hair is flowing around, his cloak is drifting to my side and hugging around my torso, and his hand... It's almost like a burst of energy rushes through me with every step we take. It's almost a burning touch. He eventually stops at a small booth and used his hands to cover my eyes.  
"One candied apple, please!"  
"Sure, 100 Jenny (Jenny - yen)."  
"Here you go!" Gon places some coins on the table and it's silence until I feel the strong smell of sugar fill my nose. I feel a light touch of something smooth against the tip of my lips. "Okay, now take a bite!" Gon pushes the apple lightly harder to my lips. I open my mouth a bit and bite into whatever's in front of me. I soon a taste of caramel and apple fill my mouth as Gon takes away his hand. When I open my eyes, I begin to believe that I have been blessed by whatever the hell is up there. Gon is directly in front of me, smiling widely and his slightly outstretched hand is holding a light-tan apple. Behind him, I see Soyori and Zushi approaching. Soyori notices the scene and does her best to distract Zushi. Holy shit, anything negative I've said about her before: I take it back.  
I take another bite of the apple and feel the sweetness gush through my mouth as Gon proudly hands me the stick the apple rests on and, of course, I don't take it. I swallow my chunk and take another bite, causing the apple to make a large SNAP as I broke it off. Gon is still staring at me surprised, deep red lightly dusting his cheeks. I gulp down the apple and look back up at him, and I may or may not wink at him. Ask his bright red face. 

XXX

After a few more bites, with Gon willingly twisting the apple for me, I've gotten to the core. Gon draws his hand back and discards the stick into a nearby trashcan. He walks back over to me, fanning his face with his hands. I look around and Soyori and Zushi are at a fried dough station, and Soyori is betting Zushi 2,000 Jenny that he can't eat 5 servings in under a minute. I take the opportunity to have the date I WANTED to have with Gon in the first place. I began walking around the festival and Gon starts following me, totally silent. We continue walking around, making eye contact once or twice. Eventually, we end up at the edge of the festival, it shares a border with the East Forest.  
Before we can turn around, something catches Gon's eye. He hops over the small fence separating the two areas and runs over to something behind a tree. I follow him as he picks up a small black dog with something sticking through its leg, it looks like an arrow. I run over and look at Gon. He's looking at the dog with so much concentration before he looks back up at me.  
"Let's get her to her owner."  
"Her?"  
"She seems much more trusting. Anyway, let's get her to her owner. She can help us find the way." Gon looks down at the dog he points her to the floor. She starts sniffing until she raises her head south. We start running as she uses her nose to guide us through the forest. We continue sprinting through the trees, as I clear objects that could get in the way.

The colorful trees start to crowd around us much more until I start feeling mud under my boots. There's water nearby. As soon as Gon enters the muddy zone, the dog perks up and starts barking, or yipping. We continue to run until I see a pool of water in front of us revealing itself from behind the bushes. We stop at the edge of the pond, which now looks has become a small lake with mist-covered water. I look around until I spot a silhouette oh what looks like a fisherman. I point him out to Gon and we speedwalk over to the fisher. As we get closer, we see he's wearing a dirty, light blue cotton hat. It matches with his off-white shirt with deep brown overalls. His long white hair is tied up in a bun that peaks out from the bottom of his hat. Before he spots us, someone walks up behind him a short man with pale skin and bright red hair and clown make-up, so a less attractive version of Hisoka walks out from the mist, holding 3 bottles of brightly colored liquids.  
"Yo, Kite! I got them potions ya' asked for!"  
"What'd you bring?"  
"Well, the dice said yer' gettin' potion 2! Y'know the one that attracts fish 'n stuff!"  
"Lucky roll, huh?" The fisherman takes a potion from Crazy's trey, lifts the cork off of the glass bottle, and pours 3 drops of the mixture into the water. Before I know it, fish begin swarming where the potion drops fell, like moths to a flame. Gon walks over with the dog and calls out to Kite.

"Excuse me! We found your dog! They're very hurt!" Gon walks over and lays the injured dog to the right of the stone Kite's sitting on. Kite turns over to Gon and looks at his dog. His eyes widen and he shoves the fishing pole into Gon's hands. He picks up the dog and runs into the mist. I hear a door shut not too far away as Gon is managing the fishing. He picked up around 20 fish until he sets the rod down and waits for Kite. The guy when went by Crazy walks up to us and I can see what he's wearing a baggy, olive-green, long-sleeved shirt that has a dark purple vest over it. He paired it with dark grey baggy pants stuffed into black boots. The bagginess does its best to distract you from his slender frame, yet you can still see a slight outline of it. Crazy starts talking.

"Did ya two kids see what happened to 'er?" -C  
"No, we just found her with the arrow in her leg as we were at the edge of the forest." -G  
"Oh? Well then, that probably means she got shot by a guard, she's a shifter dog, so when Jin's scared she puffs up into a much bigger version of 'erself. She pro'bly got shot by a guard." -C  
"So, what can we do about it?" -Kil  
"Well, we're plannin' to use basic alchemy to heel 'er up." -C  
"Alchemy?" -G  
"Yep, we're alchemists. We make potions from basic herbs and we can even make decent medical supplies from leaves 'n stuff. You wanna see?" -C  
"Should we, Gon?" -Kil  
"I think so. I think I remember that white-haired man, Kite." -G. Gon and I follow Crazy through the mist into a small cabin. Inside the cabin, the walls are covered in supplies, research papers, tools, and shelves of tests. Kite it working at a small table. Jin has had her entire leg removed the small stub left cast. Gon walks over to Jin and pets her lightly as I walk over to Kite.

He places a small bright-green gem that is so pretty I'd put it on Gon's wedding ring on top of a circle filled with marks. I look up at a paper in front of him with a picture of the circle he's drawn in chalk on the stone table. Next to the picture is "Transmutation Circle". Underneath it is a sub-header of "Equivalent Exchange".  
"What's that?" -Kil  
"I'm giving the value of this gen in exchange for a few metal parts." -Kite  
"To make your dog a new leg?" -Kil  
"Yep. I've been getting good at Alchemy so it won't be all that hard." -Kite  
"If you don't mind, what were those potions earlier?" -Kil  
"Crazy's alchemy is to make potions. He can use simple herbs to make effective potions." -Kite  
"Oh." I watch Kite work as he exchanges half of the gem for lots of metal parts, all seeming to perfectly fit with one another. Kite grabs some screws from the toolbox above him and a few screwdrivers. 

"Wait, if Jin grows, what will happen to the leg?" -Kil  
"This is a metal that expands with a special type of heat. When Jin grows, she emits this heat. So it'll stretch with her." -Kite

XXX

After a half-hour, Kite finishes on Jin's leg. Gon breathes a sigh of relief and turns back to me with a smile.  
"Let's go, Killua!"  
"Sure, give me a second, Gon." I hold up my hand and Gon slowly nods. He exits the cottage and I start talking to the two.

XXX

"KILLUA. GON!? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HOURS. WHAT THE FUCK!?," Soyori yells punching us as soon as she spots us. Zushi walks up behind her and pats her back.  
"Sorry about that, you two. We've just been super worried. Where were you?" -Z  
"Oh, we got lost. Sorry about that!" -G  
"WHERE!?" -S  
"The forest." -K  
"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU IN THE FOREST!?" -S  
"Oh, we found a hurt dog and returned her to her owner." -G  
"WE HAVE VETS EVERYWHERE HERE. WE COULD'VE GOTTEN HER OWNER TOGETHER. I WALKED AROUND THIS DUMB FESTIVAL LIKE- 20 TIMES JUST TO NOT FIND YOU, DUMBASSES. I'M YOUR SUPERIOR GON, THAT MEANS I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR IF YOU GO MISSING." -S  
"Sorry, Soyori. I just wanted to make sure they knew. And plus, he healed her!" -G  
"It's fine Soyori, they're okay now, and that's all that matters, right?" -Z  
"IT IS ALL THAT MATTERS. BUT ON OF THE FACTORS OF THE MATTER IS WHAT IF THEY WEREN'T OKAY. ONE OF YOU COULD'VE FOUND ME AND TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING. I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU TWO," Soyori finishes her sentence by wrapping us both in a far-too-tight hug. She manages to even lift us up and drop Gon to the ground (she legally can't hurt me). She places me down and helps Gon up. 

XXX

Gon drops me off at my door with a smile and a goodnight. I walk into my room and fall asleep instantly, or well, I place something I got into a small safe I own. I fall asleep without even needing to change out of my clothes. I think today's counts as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10's preview!! We x Have x Ghosts?
> 
> Killua and Gon attend their next ball in full costume! Luckily, Leorio and Kurapika were also invited to keep the two distracted from all of the unwanted attention!!


End file.
